Undercover Gymnast
by GumdropsandButterflies
Summary: FBI Agent Jennifer Jareau, AKA JJ, has been working at the BAU for 5 months after living in Virginia for 7 months. When teenage gymnasts are being killed off in Ohio and her secret is revealed, she must go undercover as a gymnast. (WARNINGS: AU, OOC, Seaver isn't likable in this story, Kidnapping, Possible mild torture, NO RAPE! Talks a lot on gymnastics, no fancy terms though.)
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Jennifer Jareau has been working at the BAU for 5 months, when teenage girls are being killed in a small town in Ohio JJ must go undercover because the only connection between the girls is the gym where they practiced gymnastics and their brilliant blue eyes. JJ deals with her depression and guilt over her sister, danger from the UNSUB who sets his eyes on her, but along the way gains the feeling of having a family. _


	2. Chapter 1

Jennifer Jareau walked into the gym where she had been practicing at for the seven months she'd been living in Virginia.

Five months ago when she had sent an application to the BAU for a spot as the Media Liaison she hadn't expected to get the job, but she had and she loved it. Now though, she hated every monster she read about in case files. It had been an extremely difficult case and Agent Hotchner had dismissed everyone upon touch down. Seaver, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia- the only friend out of the whole team, had gone out for drinks. Penelope had invited her along but she knew it would be too awkward. Besides she had too much frustration inside of her to go out, as she looked around she saw no one luckily but knew that Coach Harry was probably inside of his office, shhe was the only one she trusted in her life right now and he knew most of her life story while she knew his.

She walked into the dressing room and changed into a simple black leotard before walking out and starting to stretch. JJ thought that Coach didn't know she was here but he had heard the door and she was the only one who would come this late.

_It must have been a bad case if she hasn't even said hello. _He thought.

JJ set up her area before going through her warm-up routine, half way she put on her wrist braces to get them warm before continuing until everything was stretched properly.

She spread the white chalk on her hands and feet before jumping up, grabbing the high bar.

_Slap_.

The little boys face.

_Slap. _

Another boy.

_Slap_.

All of the victims.

A particularly harsh _slap_ onto the bars as she let go and grabbed on after doing a Jaeger.

The Unsub's smile as he walked away in cuffs.

They had managed to get the little boy but it was too late. His life was ruined. Abused, beat, he was too tortured and JJ had held him whispering comforting words as his breaths turned shallower and shallower before stopping completely.

JJ dismounted and sunk to her knees. The look he had given her when she had walked into the room. His ripped clothes, the blood, bruises, his tears.

_You're going to be okay Joseph. It's okay._

He had believed her, managed to give her a small smile and put his small hand on her cheek as if to comfort her before it dropped down, lifeless. And then she had to let go of his cooling body, walk out there and drive to the station where she had been comforting shattered parents for four days. And now another set of parents who sobbed brokenly, shouting, sometimes at her because who else could they blame. And then that twisted creep who, as he was led into an interrogation room, smiled, laughed even.

She stood up and walked to the beam, taking out her frustrations with each move she executed.

_Those little boys never stood a chance against that monster, they'll never do what their parents imagined seeing them do. Not even in the third grade most of them. _

As JJ faltered on a spin on the beam she squatted on, she shook her head.

_I come here to escape these thoughts. Focus. _

Coach Harry had been watching her for a while and he walked over to her after she worked her way around the gym for four hours.

_"Enough Jareau, head out before you pass out."_

She turned towards him, trying to smile at him but it came out as more of a grimace. And then it faltered. And then the tears flooded her eyes, spilling over and her face crumbled as her walls did.

_"Oh come here, shhh, it's over, you did what you could, come on now."_

She sobbed into his jacket for a good ten minutes before she finally slowed down, now only crying and sniffling. Coach Harry sunk down, still holding her. When she could finally sit up she pulled away.

"Those little boys, they, they were so young Coach, and we got to one. A-and, he d-died, in **my** arms. I told him he would b-be okay and he believed me. He was in **so** much pain."

She began to sob again.

"Don't make yourself sick come on breathe Jareau, breathe. He believed you and he passed away thinking that, feeling safe in your arms. Your team did all they could, you did the best you could Jareau."

They sat there for a half hour before they got up and hugged one last time before JJ walked to the lockers and Coach Harry to his office, tear stains on his jacket, heartbroken for the 24 year old who had been nothing but brave since she was young.

After she changed she headed out to her car feeling better.

_Whoa, it's really late. _

The car's bright clock read 11:59, she got in her little car and began the short drive home not letting herself think of the case, instead thinking of the team she worked with.

_Jason Gideon, the legendary profiler, isn't back after the Boston Bombing which killed 6 agents and ruined many more lives. None of the team is particularly mean to me however they are just colleagues, strictly that towards me, especially Agent Hotchner and Seaver. Penelope. _

Just the thought of the bubbly technical analyst put a smile on JJ's face. Her only friend on the team she was super nice and colorful.

With all the thoughts of the team JJ didn't notice she arrived at her small home having driven on auto-pilot. She walked in, dumping her keys and bags by the door and walking straight to her bedroom turning the lights on and stepping into the bathroom, turning the shower as hot as it would go, then walking back into her blue and beige themed bedroom. Opening her drawers quickly grabbing a blue, spaghetti-strap tank top, a pair of blue boyshorts, and a pair of plaid pajama shorts before heading back to the now steamy bathroom. She stripped and took a shower, after cleaning herself she began to eat a bagel while letting the scalding water wash away the numbness she had been holding since they left that warehouse. She shivered and realized she had finished the bagel and water was turning warm.

She dressed quickly, looking into the mirror to see that while her face looked exhausted, her blue eyes where slightly brighter.

She threw her hair into the messy ponytail she arrived in before dropping her small, 5'5 body onto her bed, sinking in, not even thinking about her sister, or the boys, or the files that sat in her office before dropping into a deep sleep.

**(I actually eat in the shower. It's a guilty pleasure. In my story you'll see that JJ is slightly depressed, her past will come through flashbacks and thoughts, this is my take on the characters. Never said it was how they really are ;D)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm set to wake her up every Monday-Friday morning begins to rouse JJ from her surprisingly dreamless sleep, her eyes flutter before widening. She sits up quickly and looks at the clock.

_5:30. Oh thank god, I didn't oversleep._

She pushes away the covers and stands up stretching, almost every joint popping.

_Big mistake practicing so much yesterday. Big mistake. _

Her body is sore and she sluggishly walks to the shower turning it on as hot as possible before running to the kitchen to get a low-sugar muffin, placing it by the shower and grabbing a black bra with grey hearts and matching boyshorts and rushing into the shower. She walks out with a towel wrapped around her body, shivering, while dressing in a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black slacks, and four inch, cream colored heels. She walks into the bathroom and brushes her hair, pulling the front back into a clip in a side part.

She grabs her go-bag, coffee, phone, and keys before walking out to her car and driving to the BAU, she arrives punctual as always- 6:30. She looks up at Agent Hotchner's office seeing the light on, she sighs.

_He arrives at least a half hour before me. The rest of the team should arrive within the hour._

__JJ walks to her office door and smiles at the thin plaque resting at eye level. JENNIFER JAREAU. She opens her door and dumps everything around her desk, finally turning on the lamp and getting to work, a frown forms on her face and stays there as the guilt and despair begins to rise in her chest as the pressure of choosing the right case weighs down on her shoulders. She knows a lot of the people the team works with think she's like a secretary.

_I spend all day rifling through pictures and reports of every case sent to me and I have to choose __**one**__. _

An hour later the sound of chatter breaks into JJ's trance as she stares at two case files.

_A single family murdered. Two kids, the mom, the dad. Teen son yet to be found. (Sigh) Not enough to send the team. Four people murdered, seemingly random. Different ethnicities, color, age, gender. _

She looks out her window to see Agents Morgan, Seaver, and Reid.

_At least they can cheer each other up. _

She closes her eyes against the sudden guilt rising into her chest and forming a lump there. She pinches the bridge of her nose trying to rid herself of her headache.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

Startled she looks around and realizes it's her office phone. It's Agent Hotchner.

"Jareau."

"We're meeting in the conference room in 5. We have a case."

"Sir, nothing came through me."

"It came straight through to me Agent Jareau."

_Whoa, must be bad if it went to him. _

"Yes sir."

She walks to the room where the round table is located and sees Agent Hotchner sitting there already.

"Good Morning, sir."

"Morning."

She takes a seat as the rest of the team trickle in.

"Morning Sunshine!"

Penelope Garcia smiles at her in her yellow and pink ensemble and pats her shoulder.

"Good Morning Garcie."

Garcia is JJ's only friend on the team but she doesn't mind.

_Quality not quantity. _

When everyone quiets down Agent Hotchner starts talking.

"First of all, the reason I am presenting the case is because this came straight to me. Second of all, there is somebody special joining us on the team today."

"I don't know about special but I am back."

Everyone turns to look, eyes widening as they realize that they are looking at Jason Gideon. Spencer stood up and gave him a hug.

"Are you joining us for this case?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm back."

Reid sits back down and everyone greets Gideon, Garcia giving him a hug.

"Is this the new media liaison?" He asks finally acknowledging the new blonde.

"Yes sir, Jennifer Jareau."

They shake hands before sitting back down, everyone turns their attention back to Hotch who turns to the screen and starts presenting the case.

"We've been called to a small town in Ohio to investigate the deaths of three girls aged 16-18 years old. Jane Morose, 17, brunette, 5'6. Melissa Renee, 18, blonde, 5'4. And Sarah McCoy, 16, brunette, 5'7. The town is small so the connections are extensive. Same school, same gym, all had blue eyes, and practiced gymnastics."

JJ inhaled sharply but everyone put it off to the images that flashed onto the flat screen.

The screen now showed three beautiful young girls, young, smiling. And then it turned to gruesome photos of their bodies. Bruises, cuts, blood everywhere. Garcia hid her face with a file.

"No signs of sexual assault though they were beat extensively, however their deaths occurred when they were shot in either the abdomen or chest. Beatings occurred post-mortem."

"We're looking to go undercover but we have yet to find an agent who practices gymnastics, much less looks this young. However Morgan, you'll be acting as an assistant coach- I expect that you act professionally."

"Oh come on man!"

Everyone chuckled at the fake pout on Morgan's face.

Gideon stood up stating, "I need to go and make some calls to try and find an agent to go with us to Ohio undercover." And with that he left.

"Uh, Agent Hotchner. I need to talk to Agent Gideon before he starts his calls."

"Go ahead Agent Jareau, he probably has yet to start."

She walks out and to his office.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

JJ slowly walks in, shutting the door quietly and Gideon puts his hand up, he's on the phone.

"Are you sure?"

A pause.

(Sigh)"I don't know, I'll ask around."

Another pause.

"Yes, thank you. All right."

"Agent Jareau, please take a seat. What can I help you with?"

"Thank you Agent Gideon. I was just wondering if you had found anyone to assist with the case?"

"Please just Gideon. No, this isn't looking good. We have yet to find a trained professional who looks young enough or even practices gymnastics."

"Oh. Okay. Gideon, I actually practice gymnastics at a nearby gym and was wondering. Well, I guess I was saying. Anyways-"

"That's great. If you're comfortable I'll discuss this with Hotch and we can get started on going to a gym and seeing your skills. Thank you Agent Jareau."

"I prefer JJ, and it's not a problem. I just want to help."

"Of course, please get Hotch when you return JJ."

Gideon stared at the space that JJ had just emptied until Hotch walked in.

_Well that explains that gasp, she's a gymnast. _

"Hey Hotch, turns out that JJ is a gymnast and has offered her services."

"JJ?"

"Agent Jareau."

"That explains the gasp, a gymnast, looks young. If we train her, this can work out. I assume you found no other agents?"

"None who could fit the victim profile. I told her we should head to a gym and take a look at her skills after discussing with you."

"Let's go tell the team."

They walked back to the roundtable room where Morgan was finishing a conversation with JJ.

"Hey girl."

JJ turned to Morgan shocked he was talking to her so casually.

"Uh, hey Agent Morgan."

"Morgan or Derek is fine. Just though we should talk more."

"Well then call me JJ."

"Hey you okay? You seem-"

Hotch and Gideon walked in effectively stopping their conversation.

"I didn't find any agent over the phone, however, JJ has volunteered to show us her skills at a nearby gym."

"Who's JJ?" asked Reid.

"Buttercup you're a gymnast?"

Morgan's head flew to JJ so fast, Hotch thought he had gotten whiplash.

"What? She's not even trained to go undercover!"

Hotch looked at JJ who had been sinking into her chair suddenly sit up and look Seaver in the eye. And got ready to reprimand Seaver, that was disrespectful to not only Gideon, but Agent Jareau, but Gideon cut in.

"We're lucky she even rose to the occasion, JJ if you're ready we'll be taking two SUV's to the gym."

"Oh, I don't have my leotard with me. But we can swing by quickly."

"All right, are you all ready?"

With that they walked to the SUV's- JJ, Gideon, Morgan, and Penelope in one and Seaver, Reid, and Hotch in the other.

"Okay so first we're going to-"

Gideon paused as the drivers seat flew forward.

"Uh, you okay there short stuff?"

"Oh hush, this car is just... tall." Morgan teased.

JJ blushed as she realized how stupid that sounded and they started laughing.

"Okay, JJ just lead us to your home and then we'll head to that gym I found."

"Gideon I don't know how to head to that gym."

"That's fine, I'll be driving."

JJ drove towards her house and the other SUV followed.

"Seaver, I wanted to talk to you about that outburst in the conference room. That was highly disrespectful to Gideon and Agent Jareau."

"Yes sir, I realize that."

"Hey Reid, can you turn the music on?" Hotch asked.

"Actually I don't think that's a good idea since-"

"Reid, please just turn the radio on. I can concentrate."

He blushed and fumbled with the radio finally turning it to some old station.

They arrived at a small home in a quiet neighborhood.

"You all are welcome to have some coffee, I'll just be a minute."

JJ offered as they all got out of the SUV, Gideon walked to the other SUV to tell them.

"JJ invited us for a cup of coffee, you coming?"

Hotch turned off the the ignition indicating that they were.

"Whoa Sunshine, nice house."

"Thanks Garcie, when the coffee machine beeps you can help yourself. Oh and this is the restroom."

She turned to the right and walked into her bedroom.

"Penny, you want to come here?"

_Beep. Beep. _They all served themselves from a mug, JJ had set out on the counter along with sugar, cream, and hazelnut flavoring.

"Hey pretty boy, you want some coffee with that sugar?"

"No."

"I'm ready guys, just. Oh, wait. Yeah, I'm ready."

JJ was now sporting a track suit and black and white converse.

"Hey Reid, we match."

She stuck her foot by Reid's and they did match, except that Reid's were high-tops.

The team finished their coffee and set the mugs in the sink.

"I'll was that later, it's fine."

"Thank you JJ."

"Thank you Agent Jareau."

"Can you guys just call me JJ? I really prefer it and it's shorter."

Everyone agreed to call her by her preferred nickname.

"Then call me Hotch."

The group walked out and into the SUV's, this time it was Reid, Seaver, and JJ. Then Morgan, Hotch, Garcia, and Gideon.

_I can't believe she gets to go undercover when she's only been here for like 5 months. _

Seaver hadn't liked JJ since she had first came in, she didn't have an apparent reason, she just did.

"Hey Reid, how much would you mind a nickname?"

"What's one more? Sure JJ."

Reid still got flustered around JJ, he thought she was gorgeous but his crush had dissolved and he was seeing her as a colleague and soon to be friend.

_Hopefully it's not something like genius or pretty boy. Garcia and Morgan are like siblings though. _

Reid sometimes felt embarrassed by the nicknames but he found it endearing, it was like having a teasing family member.

"Spence. You like?"

"Huh, well it's more appropriate than Pretty Boy, sure JJ."

"Cool, hey do you know what gym we're going to?"

"Uh actually we're almost here." Ashley cut in.

"Holy crap."

Both Seaver and Reid looked at JJ and she blushed, slipping out of the car.

They walked into the gym where JJ went to every part of the day she could.

"Jareau?! What the hell are you doing with these cops?"

"Heyyyyy… Hi Coach. Um this is actually the FBI Agents I work with so, say hi or something."

"So you guys taking care of Jareau when she's off around the country, chasing bad guys?"

"Oh man, ignore him he's senile."

Morgan chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at JJ causing her to face-palm.

"I'll take it this is the gym you practice at?" Hotch asked.

"Yes it is, I'm going to go change and I'll be back."

JJ changed into a simple black and blue leotard with small shorts on, put everything in her locker, and grabbed some of the things she needed before walking back out.

"So you won't be jaded because you know JJ right?" Gideon asked.

"Nah, if Jareau does something wrong either she know it or I correct her, we don't-"

"Sugarcoat things, yeah yeah."

_Well that was rude._

Ashley thought to herself.

"Go and stretch, put on the wrist braces so they get warm. I want the whole 360. Legs, back, wrists. Everything Jareau, you know the drill."

She walked over to a chair before sitting on the ground and starting some stretches.

"So what is this about Agents?"

"Can we discus this later? Right now we have to see her skill level, what is that she does?" Hotch directed the conversation elsewhere.

"Bars, beam, floor routines, vault. Some rhythmic too. She's best at bars and rhythmic."

JJ began to raise her leg onto the chair while in a split, every few second pushing forward until the leg on the chair reached a 90 degree angle.

Reid and Hotch shuddered and the team looked away.

"Any previous injuries?" Reid asked.

"When she was younger she had some broken bones but none that affect her any longer. The worst she gets these days is a bruise."

Now JJ was stretching her leg above her head in different ways while standing up, and then she bent down with her leg to her head.

"Oh man. That is not normal." Morgan groaned.

"Oh my Chocolate God, can handle bodies but not flexibility?"

"Oh no, I like flexibility but that is creepy." He wiggled his eyebrows and Seaver and Penelope giggled.

"I don't get it?" stated Reid.

The team and Coach Harry chuckled and Gideon replied.

"Spencer, there are things you don't want to know."

JJ walked up at this point behind Garcia and Coach Harry.

"Hey my girl, you done with those freaky stretches?"

"Yes I am Garcie. What's first Coach?"

"Dust up and get to the bars."

The team looked confused until she reached a bowl of white powder and dusted her hands and feet.

They watched as the petite blonde jumped, grabbing onto the high bar before starting a complicate sequence.

"Lines Jareau, okay, that was a good pyke there, clean transfer to the low bar, get that handstand right on top Jareau. Good form, get back to that high bar, that was a good split. Come on, push! Go. Make this dismount count Jareau, stick it!"

JJ let go of the bar and spun a few times, spiraling before hitting the mat with a solid thud but putting a foot a tiny step back. She made sure she had her balance before straightening her body and putting her hands up.

"Bump Jareau, nice, get those handstands right on top okay? And the dismount was an extra half spiral which would hopefully make up for that step on the dismount there"

JJ was breathing heavy as she nodded and looked at her Coach.

"Show me that handstand followed by a back Giant."

She grabbed on to the bar again and did a handstand on the bar, this time right on top with her whole body straight, and then completed the Back Giant seamlessly before dismounting again, this time landing solidly and not moving an inch.

"Let's head to the beam now Jareau, dust up again, that was a great dismount but you're not done."

Coach Harry led JJ to the beam, leaving the team to speak among themselves and follow.

"Well she's seems good and these bars." Garcia commented.

"It does look good, but we need a professional opinion." Gideon concluded.

"I don't think that we're just being easily impressed but she is our colleague so we might be jaded." Hotch agreed.

"Hey Hot Stuff, maybe you want to take notes?"

"Baby Girl, I will be the best assistant coach you ever saw. Without notes." Morgan grinned.

They reached the beam where JJ was finishing e conversation with Coach Harry.

_**Back to when JJ was led away...**_

"The hell Jareau? What-" Coach Harry asked the blonde woman beside him.

"I might need to go undercover as a gymnast and I'm the only one right now who can and they want to see my abilities, I'm sorry I had no idea we were coming here." She murmured.

His eyes softened and he pulled her into a half hug.

"Sorry, I'm not mad. Come on just show them how great you are."

Her sad eyes reached his, she was haunted by the death of her sister, and she now felt the need to strive for perfection after not having ever pleased her parents.

_It's saddening to know how bad her "perfect" childhood really was. At least she can still manage a smile. _

"Up I go!"She smiled at her team and back at her Coach before taking on her starting stance.

"Focus Jareau, aerial, good, balance check, okay, come on, push, push, good, okay good leap there, watch that foot Jareau, dismount, footing… Good!"

JJ was able to stick the landing and was once again breathing heavily but smiling.

"That was great, watch those balance check and you'll be fine, head to the vault and start practicing a bit."

"Hey Penny come with me?"

Reid, Morgan, and Garcia came with her, Seaver following behind.

"You're really good Buttercup, how long have you been doing this?"

"Oh, a few years. And thanks Garcie. Hey, I like your ring."

She quickly brushed off the compliment and changed the direction of the conversation to Penelope's ring.

"Women, is there a time when you guys don't talk about clothes?"

"Oh my love, you have so much to learn. And this is accessories."

"Yeah Morgan, there are trends, seasons, things have to match."

"Hey Pretty Boy, when you get yourself a mama, never, ever agree to go shopping with her. Ever."

Reid blushed but stayed silent, while he was an absolute genius, he lacked many social skills and didn't know how to reply to that comment.

The three of them stayed slightly behind the small track leading to a vault and some sort of platform, but Seaver went up to JJ who was closer to the beginning of the track.

"So what is it you do on this?" JJ turned startled by Seaver's voice.

"Oh you run down this track, onto this vault, and do some sort of trick on this here."

"And that's hard?"

She was surprised by the coolness that seeped into Seaver's voice and replied in a sugary sweet voice, like she was talking to a child.

"Well considering you don't trip on the way there, get enough height, and don't fumble your hands and end up with your face hitting it, or twisting or breaking an arm or wrist, or wrecking your knee or ankle on the dismount, then yeah, it is pretty easy."

And with that she walked towards the beginning of the track shaking her limbs and trying to relax, leaving a stunned Seaver behind to walk back to Morgan, Garcia, and Reid.

JJ took a deep breath in, she got nervous on the beam but she loved it up there. However, the vault was a different story.

_This thing has ended so many careers. Focus._

She began to run down the track and she got good height on the vault, but as she tried to do a handstand somersault, her wrist slipped of the edge and she fell harshly onto the floor, smacking her face and thigh.

_Oh crap. Great, that's going to hurt in the morning. How embarrassing._

"Jareau! Did you land on your head?"

Coach Harry ran towards her, as did the rest of the team.

Head and spinal injuries were not extremely common but very dangerous.

She tried to get up but Hotch held her down.

"I'm fine I can move, it's not my neck or back. I just got my hand close to the edge. Sorry"

When JJ saw Penelope above her with her hand on her heart she felt bad for worrying them so she pushed away from Hotch, got up, and gave her a hug.

"Oh Buttercup, are you okay?"

"It'll just bruise its fine guys." She tried to soothe their worries.

"Okay Jareau, go and try again." Coach said, knowing it wasn't serious.

"So soon, are you sure you're okay?" Reid asked.

"I'm fine, guys really!"

She jogged back to the beginning and shook off the pain throbbing in her leg.

Focus.

Focus.

JJ took a step back and began to run toward the vault.

Bam!

Her feet hit the vault.

Slap!

Her hands firmly on the platform.

_Come on_.

Twist.

Twist.

She sighed in relief as her feet touched the mat, knees bent and stood up straight. She looked towards the team and saw them looking awe, Coach was about to correct her or congratulate her. As she looked at the team again and saw that they still looked amazed, she bushed and looked back at Coach Harry.

"Great start Jareau, remember to tuck in, and don't be scared, that dismount was good."

She breathed heavily and nodded.

_That was tough. _

"So, floor routine?"

"No actually, I think you've shown that you are perfectly capable." Gideon said and Hotch agreed.

"Okay, lemme just shower then."

"Don't turn the water too hot Jareau, just seeing the temperature you have it at burns! And dry off quickly!"

He however, was talking to her back. They had had this talk many times and it was **not **happening.

_I love hot water._

"What does that mean?" asked Morgan.

"Well because I don't approve of the gymnasts using water too cold right after being so warmed up I have a thermostat that tells me the temperature of each shower. And if you don't dry off too quickly you cool down too fast. Jareau uses water that I bet you could cook food in.

After this the team began to split off into different conversations and Reid began to babble about statistics on accidents as a gymnast.

"Between 1990 and 2005, an estimated 425,900 children from 6 to 17 years of age were treated for gymnastics-related injuries in U.S. emergency departments, representing an average of 4.8 injuries per 1,000 gymnasts per year. This annual injury rate is on par with those reported for sports such as hockey, soccer, and basketball. Of the estimated 26,600 gymnastics-related injuries occurring annually during the study period, more than 82% occurred among female gymnasts, and the average age of the injured gymnasts was 11.5 years. Over the 16-year period, the annual injury rate decreased by 25%, from 28,700 in 1990 to 21,500 in 2005. Overall, upper-extremity injuries accounted for 42% of the gymnastics-related ED visits, followed by injuries to the lower extremities (34%), head/neck (13%), and trunk (10%). Girls were more likely than were boys to sustain upper-extremity injuries, while boys were more likely to sustain head/neck injuries."

When Coach Harry looked at him strangely Morgan went on to explain, "Reid here is our resident genius."

"Hey look JJ's coming back." Seaver pointed out.

JJ was back in her work clothes, her cheeks flushed and hair in a wet ponytail.

Different farewell's came from the team and they walked away leaving JJ and Coach in a father-daughter type moment.

"Come here Jareau give me a hug. Why do you always wear those contraptions on your feet? Women are crazy."

"Hey don't get all emotional I'll see you soon, and they're called high heels Coach."

"Guess you better go. I'll miss you."

"I know you will, I'd miss me too. Now let go before I start crying old man."

They finally stopped hugging and JJ ran to catch up with the team who were getting into the SUV's. JJ went with Gideon and Hotch while the rest went to the other SUV.

Hotch was sitting in the passenger seat when he heard a voice from the back.

"Hey Hotch?"

"Is everything okay?"

"No, yeah. I was wondering what we have to discuss."

"Oh when we get back to the conference room we'll set up covers and such. If you're uncomfortable with anything I want you to tell me."

"Oh, I'll do what you guys tell me to do."

"Look I know you think I don't know but I know that if it weren't for you we would end up in creepy motels most of the time, it's only right if you tell us if you are uncomfortable with anything."

JJ blushed before schooling her expression.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She refused to admit that it was in fact her who pushed for nicer hotels most of the time.

Gideon smirked at the way she crossed her arms raising her chin stubbornly.

"I know how valuable you are to this team so just talk to us."

With that Hotch turned back around and saw that they were pulling up to a Starbucks.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"We all need some sugary coffee, some more than others."

Hotch looked back and saw JJ with her head leaned onto the seat looking paler than usual.

The door opened startling her JJ and she looked to see Morgan smiling at her.

"Come on pretty girl we need coffee." said Garcia making JJ blush as she got out of the car.

Reid went first since he usually ordered a ton of sugary flavors in his.

"Can I have a Venti iced SF caramel latte with an extra shot, light whip and caramel drizzle, please."

Next went Garcia.

"Mocha Frappuccino, low-fat milk please!"

Then Ashley.

"Triple Venti sugar free vanilla soy latte, Grande nonfat no foam 170 degrees."

The poor barista had no idea what hit her and had to ask again which annoyed Seaver.

Then went JJ

"Caramel Ribbon Frappuccino with a pump of Espresso please."

She handed the barista a three dollar tip and proceeded to join Spencer and Morgan who were talking about the hot barista, well Morgan was talking, and Reid was blushing.

Morgan went next.

"Just a tall black coffee two sugars please"

Then Gideon and Hotch who asked for the same but Hotch asked for no sugar.

Everybody perked up after the coffee and JJ, Penelope, and Reid looked pretty buzzed.

"Okay, let's head back to the BAU and start briefing." Gideon ordered.

"Did you know that Starbucks offers over 87,000 possible drink combinations."

When the team got back to BAU they head straight to the conference room and Hotch began to brief every one on the cover.

"Garcia I need you to make JJ's identity when we finish briefing. JJ on Thursday you are going to go shopping and to the salon to dye your hair some shade of brown on the BAU's card. Your name will be Phoebe Dunn, 17 years old. My wife Haley will be acting as your mother and I as your father. The rest of the team will be working on the case with the other officers, Morgan you already know you are moving there as an assistant coach. We leave Friday, at night we will contact each other through a secure line. Morgan, JJ, Haley, and myself will be wearing these new earpieces that are virtually undetectable and water proof. Any questions or concerns?"


	4. Chapter 3

"So who exactly is your wife, Haley? Am I going to meet her? Can I take my own leotards? What about my converse? And what about-"

JJ began to ramble like Reid usually did so he turned to look at her strangely as he realized what he usually sounds like. The team began to stare at her causing blood to rush to her face making it feel hot.

"JJ relax, on Wednesday everyone is invited to my house for a barbecue, you can take your own leotards but you can get new everything just in case. Be prepared to be there for longer than usual."

"What shade exactly do I have to dye my hair?"

"Oh a chestnut color for sure!" Penelope answered.

"Okay if there's no more questions then I don't want to see you all until Wednesday, JJ can I see you in my office?"

Morgan and Seaver high-five at having the next few days off and everyone heads to grab their belongings before speeding out of the building.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, just make yourself comfortable," JJ sat in the chair in front of Hotch's desk. "I just want to make sure you're okay, I told you we take care of one another on this team."

Tears welled up in JJ's eyes making her iris turn a vivid deep blue and she began to try and blink them away.

"Sorry sir it's just really new and..."

Hotch looked at her sympathetically and offered an out of character hug.

"It's a lot?"

She tensed before relaxing into the hug and crying softly into his jacket, it took her a few minutes but when she composed herself she pushed away.

"Sorry, I got tears on your jacket."

Hotch handed her a tissue a little worried that she was so torn up over this.

"There's no need to be embarrassed JJ, are you sure that everything is okay?"

"I guess I'm just worried over meeting Mrs. Hotchner and screwing the whole thing up and-"

"Gideon and I will train you sufficiently, I'm sure you're more than capable. Haley is really nice, I'm not just saying that because we're married."

"Yeah, it's stupid."

"Why don't you come and meet her today? The rest of the team has."

"Uh Hotch, I really don't want to intrude on your personal time."

"It's not a problem, you have to be comfortable with her anyways."

JJ inhaled sharply before nodding her head slowly.

"Okay, should I just follow you? Are we going now?"

Hotch looked to the clock and saw that it was 2 PM.

"We might as well, let's head to the garage now."

The team leader and the media liaison grabbed their bags and jackets before heading down to the car garage, separating to their own black SUV's and driving to Hotch's home.

When they pulled into the driveway, Hotch made his way up quickly while JJ trailed behind. As Hotch was going to insert the key into the lock, the door flew open and Haley jumped out kissing her husband. He returned the kiss until he remembered JJ, he looked back to see that she had slapped her hands over her eyes and turned a seemingly impossible red.

"Aaron? Is this Jennifer?" Haley asked.

"This is JJ, JJ this is Haley."

She finally put her hands down though she was still pink.

"Hi Mrs. Hotchner, it's nice to meet you."

"There's no need for all that, just Haley is fine. Do I call you JJ?"

"Yeah, that's fine... Haley."

"Why don't we take this inside?" Hotch asked.

"Aaron can you bring some water?"

Haley and JJ sat at the couches in the living room.

"You have a nice house Haley."

He brought a glass of water for all three of them.

"Thanks Aaron."

"Thank you Hotch"

They began to discuss the plans that involved the case.

"Haley you will be posing as Grace Dunn and I as Jared Dunn, JJ will be Phoebe Dunn 17 years old. Everyone else will be dealing with the case directly, we have to wear an earpiece almost the whole day and contact the team and Garcia through a secure line at night."

After getting to know each other and talking for several hours, both JJ and Haley relaxed and eventually it was just Hotch and Haley talking.

The couple looked to JJ and noticed her empty glass was hanging from her hand and she was asleep. Hotch grabbed her ankles and pulled her to a lying position on the couch and Haley covered her with a blanket that previously hung over the back of the couch.

"Come on Haley, let's head to bed."

Hotch and Haley went upstairs and went to sleep on their large bed, peaceful smiles lingering on their faces.


	5. Chapter 4

_Oh crud. Where am I?_

JJ tried to think to the last thing she remembered.

_On a couch in a foreign house this is new... OH! _

She suddenly remembered having cried into Hotch's jacket, Haley kissing Hotch, sitting on the couch talking, falling asleep.

_Ugh. How embarrassing._

She stood from the couch, gathering her phone and car keys. Spotting a notepad and pen on the coffee table, JJ sat down and quickly wrote down a note for her boss and his wife.

**Good Morning Hotch and Haley, thank you for letting me sleep (thank you for that.) It was nice to meet you Haley and I'll see you all on Wednesday.** _**-JJ**__._

She thought back to the last time she had written a farewell note but quickly banished those thoughts and walked quietly out of the door and into her car, wishing she had mouthwash or gum with her.

When she got home she set out a navy spaghetti-strap tank top, tiny black shorts, and a matching black bra and boy shorts. When she stepped into the bathroom she set the water as hot as possible again, while waiting for the water to heat up she brushed her teeth.

After rinsing her mouth she looked into the mirror and caught her sad eyes looking back, a flash of hatred passed through her body before she shook her head.

_Stop. You don't hate them, at least the way they were let you escape that horrid town. Be positive._

She stepped into the scalding shower and cleaned quickly before giving in to her feelings and sliding down the cool tile like she had done 13 years ago.

**_(Flashback to her 11th birthday.)_**

_"Hey Jenny, what's up?"_

_"Annie! Just doing my homework- what's wrong? You look sad."_

_"Just happy you're growing up to be such a great girl, happy birthday, sorry you couldn't have a party."_

_"It's fine at school I got some cake and punch. Hey Annie, you need anything else? This report is due tomorrow."_

_"One more thing, have my necklace and before you argue I really want you to have it. Please don't fight me on this."_

_"Wow Annie, this is amazing. I want you to be 100% sure you want me to have it, promise?"_

_"I promise Jenny, I love you. Always and forever?"_

_"Always and forever."_

_The necklace felt heavy around my neck after she left, I decided to give it back._

_(Knock) (Knock)_

_"Annie I'm coming in."_

_I stepped into her bedroom but she wasn't there. I decide to just put it on her dresser for now, before I turn I catch a glimpse of something red I the mirror. I turn to her bathroom door and slowly open it._

_"Annie?" Oh god._

_There is so much blood and my sister is in the middle of it her wrists slashed. I remembered something I had heard and tied two towels around her wrists leaning them upwards against the tub so there would be less blood flow. I checked her heart but I could barely feel anything. I ran downstairs to the phone and dialed 911._

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

_"It's Jenny, please send an ambulance Annie is dying."_

_I hung up knowing that whoever was on the phone would know it was a small town after all._

_I ran back to Annie she was almost blue and- Not breathing!_

_Oh no, no, no._

_I started CPR as best as I could I had done about 30 compression's before I heard the sirens and the door slam._

_"In here!"_

_The ambulance guy pushed me aside and tried her pulse._

_"She's dead, there's nothing we can do."_

_They put her… body. In a black bag. It looked like a garbage bag. I didn't like that. She was anything but trash._

_I stood in shock covered in her blood when someone came up to me._

_"Hey Jenny, its Officer Raymond. Can you tell me who did this to your sister?"_

_"Don't call me that again and she did."_

_I walked away from him and into my room. I grabbed clothes leaving bloody handprints here and then._

_I jumped into the extremely hot water and just slid down the wall letting the blood wash off my clothes and body. As the final reddish brown water disappeared down the drain I threw up._

_It wasn't until after the water turned cold that I stripped off my clothes and really showered. The water was icy but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything._

_Mom and Dad were downstairs I think, they would hate me. They always said mean things to me but I still loved them a little bit. They only hit me when I was bad. Like today, I walked downstairs and saw them on the couch._

_All the cops and people had left. It was quiet. Quiet was bad._

_"Where. Ahem. Where were you, you little bitch?"_

_"In the shower."_

_He stood up and I flinched, he grabbed me by the hair._

_"It's all your fucking fault."_

_He backhanded me and I fell on the floor where he beat me while my mom just watched. He finally stopped but I just stared at the wall blankly._

_"You should have saved her. You practically killed her."_

_They walked upstairs and I still just laid there. I don't know how long I stayed there but I was just thinking, long after I made up my mind I slowly got up squeezing my fists as the pain almost made me pass out. I took a notepad and pen from the coffee table and wrote out a note._

_**"Mom, Dad. I'm leaving. Try and find me but all you'll find is trouble. Leave me alone and don't tell anyone or else. –Jenny."**_

_That was the last time I was ever Jenny. I packed up some clothes, food, and money and left. I never looked back. I was JJ or Jennifer now._

_I looked up at the sky_

_"I know you're a star now, look out for me and I'm sorry Annie. I love you."_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat._

_"Always and forever."_

_**(Flashback over.)**_

JJ sat up realizing that the water had turned freezing , she wiped away the tears and quickly dressed up hating the tears that still welled up in her eyes, tears she didn't deserve. She hated the guilt, the fits of depression, but she could never hate Annie.

She walked to the kitchen to get a good breakfast but as she looked around, she found nothing suitable to eat. With her work schedule everything was either expired or not breakfast appropriate. She decided to call Betty's diner instead of going shopping.

"Betty's Diner breakfast hours last from 7 AM to 10:30 AM what would you like to order?"

It's only 8:30 AM.

"Hi, I would like to place an order of one serving of eggs, bacon, and waffles under the tab of JJ."

She orders there semi-frequently so she has a tab there, it's not as fancy as it sounds.

"Your food will be delivered in a half hour to 45 minutes."

"Thank you so much."

She decided to watch some TV, something she rarely had time for. She plopped down on the floor, tuning into Seinfeld before, out of habit, starting to stretch.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

She stood up laughing, looking into the peephole, opening the door to collect her food and giving the young worker a two dollar tip. She just walked away.

JJ sat down and began to eat, taking small bites before realizing that she was starving and devouring the rest of her meal. When she finished she slumped onto the couch, satisfied and fell into a light slumber.

* * *

"Mmm."

Hotch blinked slowly as sunlight streamed through the curtains, waking him.

_Must have forgotten to shut the blinds last night._

He looked over to Haley to see her still asleep.

_I better make us some breakfast._

He whipped up some eggs and bacon with coffee after brushing his teeth and put everything on a tray to take for his wife, as he turned he spotted a note on the table with the distinct, bubbly handwriting he has been seeing on case files for the past 5 months.

**Good Morning Hotch and Haley, thank you for letting me sleep (thank you for that.) It was nice to meet you Haley and I'll see you all on Wednesday.** _**-JJ**__._

He looked around, not seeing any if her things or her on the couch and looked to the oven's clock. 10:35.

_No wonder I feel so refreshed, she must have left early. No need to apologize, I'll tell her tomorrow. But now to see my wife._

Hotch took the tray back into his hands and walked back to his room upstairs to wake Haley up. He kissed her softly on the lips trying to rouse her softly.

"Aaron, let me sleep."

He chuckled causing her to turn to glare at him sleepily.

"I would but I made you breakfast."

He grinned, setting the breakfast tray on her lap as she sat up.

"Where's JJ?"

"She's gone, she went home before I even woke up."

"Okay, do you want to head to the park today or… stay at home?"

He caught on quickly at the wink she gave him.

"Home. Definitely."

**Now now, I think you all know what happened at home. If you don't then that is exactly why I didn't write out what they said :)**


	6. Chapter 5

(Yawn)

_Ow._

JJ stood slowly and tried to stretch her achy muscles, as she looked around she realized she had fallen asleep on the couch.

_For how long. Ow! I should really stop sleeping on couches, no wonder I'm so stiff._

She looked to the kitchen clock. 10:27. She glanced at the window and realized that it was not 10:27 PM but AM.

_It's Wednesday! I need to get ready quickly._

She walked into her room choosing a pair of jean shorts, a random light grey button up tank top, and a grey bra with black boy shorts. She walked into the bathroom heating up the water for her shower. She slid out of her clothes and into the nice, scalding shower. Instead of letting her mind wander to dangerous thoughts, she thought about the Hotchner's house.

As she washed herself she made a list in her head.

_Bathing suit just in case, extra clothes, sunglasses, towel, sunscreen._

When she finished she slid open the glass shower door, stepping onto her fluffy beige bath mat. She looked down at her pale feet, glancing at the navy blue painted nails. They always had to be painted modestly due to her wearing some peep-toes to work.

_Decent enough._

She slipped on her clothes and 5 1/2 size gold, ankle length gladiator sandals. She stuffed all the things on her list into her small bag, grabbed her phone and hurried to her car. The car clock read 11:15 AM.

_Hopefully I remember how to get to their house._

**_Buzz._**

She pulled out her phone at a red light. 'Penelope'.

_Hey Jay, just wanted to see if you were close._

The light had turned green so JJ decided to wait before replying, as she reached a stop sign she quickly texted back.

_Hey Penny, almost there. I'm driving so see ya soon. (Don't worry I'm at a stop sign :P)_

She's right on time as she pulls into the driveway, seeing several other cars already there she hurries to the door and knocks. The door flies open to show Haley smiling.

"Hey JJ, did you find your way back okay?"

"Yes I did thank you. Good morning!"

"Morning, everyone's in the back. Did you bring a bathing suit?"

"Yeah, I came prepared ha ha."

"Good, you can change whenever you want. And you didn't need to apologize for falling asleep on Monday. Both you and Aaron stay late at the office, it's understandable."

JJ smiled up at her as they reached the circular patio table full of her team-mates.

"JJ has arrived!" Haley announced.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone greets her before turning back to their conversations, she joins into Reid's who is babbling about Star Trek.

"Hey Spence, have you ever heard of Sheldon Cooper?"

"No why? Who is he?"

"He's from this TV show I watch, he reminds me of you mostly because he's really smart."

Reid blushed red.

"Who does he remind you of Sunshine?"

"Hey Penelope! Oh, of Sheldon Cooper."

She starts to laugh hysterically but manages to spit out.

"Oh my god JJ. Aha ha ha ha ha ha."

JJ starts to blush, face feeling hot as everyone turns to stare at the trio. JJ looks red, Penelope can't stop laughing, and Reid looks confused.

"Uh, Garcia what's so funny?" Hotch finally asks.

Garcia can't stop laughing so she just shakes her head.

"Since Baby Girl can't stop laughing hysterically and JJ looks redder than a tomato, what happened Reid?"

"JJ said that I remind her of a Sheldon Cooper. I don't understand that reference."

Now JJ turns even redder as the whole table laughs, even Seaver. It takes them all a while but they calm down, Hotch mentions that they can all get in the pool while he fires up the grill.

"Hey JJ, why don't you go change like I mentioned before?"

"Would you mind showing me the restroom?"

"Of course not. Anyone else changing?" Seaver stands up to go along.

Haley drops them both off upstairs at the bathroom.

"You can take turns, the downstairs one is being fixed."

"It's fine Haley, Seaver you wanna go first?"

"No, you go."

As she walked into the bathroom she took notice of the little color accents.

_How lovely._

She changed into a navy halter top bikini with gold accents, she feels nervous at the thought of stepping out but she pushes it aside.

_I'm going to have fun today. Fun. _

JJ stepped out of the bathroom and instantly Seaver's eyes scanned her up and down.

"You are **so **skinny. What are you anorexic?"

She said it in such a sweet voice, it could have been a compliment but JJ wasn't too sure so just nervously chuckled.

"No, just busy."

With her hectic work schedule, she didn't eat as often as she should add on to that a fast metabolism and exercise regimen JJ was slightly slimmer than she was supposed to be, her collar bone, hip bones, and a few ribs poking out. Seaver looked at her frowning before walking into the bathroom leaving JJ to walk back to the team, blinking away the "stupid" tears from her eyes.

**It's not only hurtful to call someone fat, when you call people out on being skinny it can be hurtful too and people don't realize that. **

"Hey Buttercup, looking cute!"

JJ looked away blushing making Penelope and Gideon notice how her bag was placed in front of her stomach.

"Why don't you all hop in the pool while Hotch and I get the burgers ready?" Gideon effectively diverts the attention off of JJ.

Morgan tackles Reid into the pool, jumping in next to him. Reid came up looking like a wet mouse pouting slightly. Garcia took off her sundress before grabbing JJ's wrist and pulling her to the pool.

"Jump Sunshine!"

She dropped her bag, having no choice but to hop in as she was tugged along. They splashed Reid who had finally gotten the water out of his eyes.

"Garcie the water's cold!"

Morgan came up and dunked her, when she came back up she glared at him but looked more like a kitten.

"What? You said the water was cold. I just thought I'd get you used to it."

He tried to tell her innocently but his smirk gave him away.

JJ splashed him leaving him sputtering, as Garcia saw that this was becoming a war she floated away to lay on her back by the steps.

"Spence! Help me!" JJ hopped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When Morgan saw him blushing he knew he wouldn't do anything so he advanced cockily before a jet of water hit him straight in the face. When his eyes cleared he looked at Reid who looked at him nervously though his hands were cupped. When he filled them with water and squished his palms together, a jet of water hit Morgan surprisingly in the face.

As JJ noticed Morgan fixate on poor Reid, she swam to Penelope quickly.

"Oh you asked for it."

Morgan grabbed the doctor before splashing and dunking him.

"Hotch! Gideon! Help me! Morgan let go!" He yelped.

When he was released he looked more like a pouty, wet, twig. Morgan saw to the girls at the steps of the pool.

"Your bathing suit is so colorful! It suits you, I've never seen it in stores."

"It's from online sweet girl, thank you. Yours matches your toes, cute!"

"Hey you, I've got a problem with you!"

He popped up behind JJ.

"Jesus! Derek you scared me!"

"That was the point."

He picked her up like a sack of flour, stepping onto the grass before starting to spin.

"Are you trying to get a hernia. Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!"

He laughed with everyone else but truthfully he could feel her ribs and hip bones on his shoulder. Finally putting her down on the grass he chuckled as she couldn't look at him straight.

"You cross eyed?"

She huffed and tried to walk to the patio table but tripped.

When Hotch and Gideon noticed Derek and JJ they chuckled, Gideon commenting. "As is she would ever give him a hernia."

She laid on her back on the grass, arm flopping as she tried to point at the sky.

"Oops, the world is spinning. Prettyyyy."

Haley who had been talking to Ashley came up behind Hotch hugging him.

"I'm heading in Aaron. Thanks Jason."

Gideon only smiled, looking quirky in Hotch's apron while flipping burgers.

"Ashley you coming?"

They both walked to Penelope, sinking into the water while JJ was helped up by Derek. She managed to walk over to the two men.

"You okay now?"

Blushing she replied, "Yes, I just got dizzy a little bit."

"More like a lot." Hotch couldn't help but tease her.

"Oh ha ha, do you need any help? I'm just going to sit down for a bit."

"Why don't you sit in the pool with the girls?"

"Good idea, bye guys." She walked away quickly jumping in the water.

"She's so skinny how is she self conscious?"

Hotch was able to quickly profile her actions and knew so was Jason.

"She's really skinny, large people aren't the only self conscious ones. I mean she probably doesn't eat very much, not with this work schedule and how much she actually helps, and she does gymnastics which takes more strength than I thought." Gideon answered.

Hotch didn't bother to reply but was determined that while undercover to give her three healthy meals a day.

When Ashley and Haley walked up to Penelope, they quickly turned to talking about clothes.

"Hey girlies!"

"Hey Penelope, you enjoying yourself?"

"Of course Haley, watching all my lovelies."

"Did you guys hear about that sale at Dorothy's Closet?"

"Um, yea. I went and it was full."

While they talked about clothes JJ came and sat on the steps cross legged.

"Hi."

"Hey, we're talking nail polish, what color do you have on?" Haley asks.

"Oh it's 'Keeping Suzi at Bay' from O.P.I. What about you three?"

"I'm wearing Sally Hansen's 'Fuchsia Power' and 'Mellow Yellow'. Ashley?"

"'Coin Flip' from Sally Hansen. Haley?"

"'All Hail the Queen' from Butter London."

The girls went from clothes, shoes, hair removal, and landed back on shoes.

"So what type of shoes do you guys wear? I wear heeled boots for work, high heels to go out, sometimes flats."

Haley went next.

"A lot of flats and sandals, the occasional heel."

Penelope went next.

"Oh guys, flats, my short heels, wedges. In an array of colors for the goddess."

JJ went last.

"Oh Penelope. I wear heels all the time for work, but if not converse and sandals do the trick."

"Converse? Cute, what colors?"

She turned pink.

"All black, all white, black and white, red, purple, blue." All in one breath.

"I think you have more converse then Reid."

They all giggled.

"So Pretty Girl, question time! We ask you questions you answer! Go!"

"When did you move here?"

"Seven months ago."

"When did you start gymnastics?"

"When I was 15."

"Is your hair really this blonde?"

"Yes."

"Height."

"5'5"

"Weight"

"Uhm. Less than or equal to 115 pounds."

"Hey guys, Aaron is calling us over. Food's ready!"

"Great Im starving." Says JJ.

"Ugh, me too Sunshine."

**I realize how she always wears boyshorts (not for gymnastics though!) but I am in LOVE with those undies. So comfy. Anyhow. And I realize JJ is smaller in this story, AJ Cook is about 5'6 1/2 or 5'7 and a size 7 shoe. I KNOW! Here she is 5'5 feet and 5 1/2 shoe size so it is proportioned. **


	7. Chapter 6

The girls walked towards the table where Gideon and Hotch had set out a mini-buffet with all the condiments, patties, buns, and fries. Reid who had previously been floating on his back (Morgan kept trying to scare him) joined the group who had already gathered.

"Hey Pretty Boy you want ketchup?"

"Yeah, yeah ketchup's fine."

"Hey Spence, pass me a napkin please?"

"Sure, here."

Reid passed her a bunch as she passed by, ruffling his hair.

"Thank you."

The team settled around the big patio table not talking until they were half-full, Reid spouted off facts about how they should all drink more water since the "pool can be severely dehydrating."

"Alright my crime fighters, no shop talk. What are we doing after lunch?" Penelope asked.

"I was telling Aaron we should head to the park that's like 5 minutes away."

"The park? To do what?"

"Run around have fun Ashley,do you not want to go?" Hotch said.

"No just asking."

"Sounds fun, I'm full guys, thanks for the food. Can I go to the restroom?"

"Of course JJ, it wasn't a problem." said Gideon.

"Don't forget to change into your clothes JJ. Don't worry too much about looks guys. We're just hanging out. Do you remember the way JJ?"

"Hey Blondie, wait up. Ashley you coming?" Penelope followed after JJ but Seaver stayed.

"She didn't even finish her burger." Ashley commented.

"She ate enough, she's pretty small and she has a small appetite." Said Derek.

When everyone had changed into dry, casual clothes they began the short walk to the park which was mostly empty.

Reid was talking to JJ about the statistics of playground incidents. Gideon and Hotch were in the front talking. Haley, Ashley, and Penelope were talking about shoes and clothes again.

"Hey Spence, race ya to the playground?"

"No thank you, I'd rather no trip. If you want a race ask Morgan." Reid politely declined.

"Hey Morgan, race?"

"Loser buys the winner ice cream. I'm feeling an ice cream cone so you better get your wallet out Midget." He teased her and her eyes turn a darker, brighter shade of blue.

"Okay guys, start here. Ready. Set. GO!" Penelope counted them off.

The pair took off, shoulder to shoulder until they reached about 25 feet from the playground. JJ took off, leaving Morgan in the dust. When he caught up, she was bouncing in place.

"Hurry up Morgan, the ice cream truck's right there!"

She looked almost childlike, excitement shining in her eyes, looking young and happy. Morgan shook his head but handed her 5 bucks.

"Left ya in the dust ha ha. Thank you, now come on!"

She took off towards the ice cream truck and when the team walked up to Morgan he was still looking at her in awe.

"Who knew she liked ice cream so much."

"Now that is a love for ice cream"

"Damn you got left in the dust."

"Let's go get us some ice cream before she buys all the inventory."

When the group reached the truck she had already bought herself a Rocket-pop.

"Ohhh, I want a SpongeBob shaped popsicle." Said Garcia.

"Did you know that all of what SpongeBob depicts is virtually impossible and unrealistic. However the main characters depict the seven deadly sins, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Sloth, Wrath, and Pride. And-"

"Can it genius, some of us still enjoy that show." Morgan pouted.

Morgan, Gideon, Haley and Hotch all go for a classic Drumstick. Reid takes some blue slushie, and Seaver takes a Powerpuff Girl popsicle.

As they walked through the park, enjoying the calm and each others company, they talked to each other and laughed at random things. Until they heard a wolf whistle.

"Hey Blondie, you want to use that mouth on something other than that popsicle?"

Some teenager walked up to JJ who is frozen in the middle of eating her popsicle.

"Hey kid, you want to get arrested because you're talking to a federal agent." Morgan threatens the teen.

"Can't have talent like that go to waste on a popsicle, come on Blondie. I'll show you a good time."

They stood shocked as JJ crammed the remainder of her popsicle into his face.

"You want a good time, go back to the playground little boy." She practically growled at him.

The kid finally walked off to his friends who slapped him on the back, grinning.

As they start walking back to the playground, which is currently empty since it's lunchtime, they hear JJ muttering to herself.

"Stupid asshole… Waste of a popsicle… Prick."

"Oh JJ, the wonders of looking so young." Penelope strikes up a conversation with the girls.

"Ohhh, tomorrow we go shopping!"

"We should make a list."

"Mani-Pedi, Salon, that takes the longest."

"Well we know you like tank-tops, jeans, shorts. Sandals? What about underwear, do you have cute undies Buttercup?"

JJ was quick to turn beet red.

"Oh my god, Penelope Garcia. I cannot believe you just said that."

"Oops darling."

JJ started fanning her face when Morgan begins to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

"Playground!"

Hotch yelled effectively drawing the attention away from JJ.

Gideon and Hotch sat down on the benches with Haley and Garcia who automatically started talking about shoes.

"This is fun, what's after the park?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know but apparently we're getting drunk after six o'clock."

"Ha, I'll supervise." Gideon said.

"Everyone's invited to stay at our house, it's safer." Haley offered.

"Of course."

They look over to see Morgan chasing Reid around.

"Aghh, Morgan stop. I'm tired! Stop Morgan."

They run in circles, Reids arms flailing as he tries to get away. Finally Ashley tackles Morgan to the ground and Reid comes to sit by Gideon, panting.

"Wow Spencer, that was uh… Impressive."

Gideon takes a crack at Reid and he pouts, face flushed from his short run.

"JJ, do a trick! Come on pleaseeee."

Morgan, Seaver, and JJ are at the monkey bars. Seaver is sitting on the bars, JJ upside down.

"Stop it."

"Pleaseee."

Poke.

"Eeehhh, Morgan! What if I fell. Stop, I'm ticklish."

"Good."

"Get her Derek!"

"Ha ha! No, stop. I'm slipping! Penny help me!"

JJ shrieks and squeals but Seaver stays perched , smirking. And nobody interjects. Everyone kind of want to see a trick and they're having fun.

"Nu-uh Cupcake, I wanna see a trick too!"

"I'll do it, just stop!"

Morgan finally let's go and sets her on the ground. Her face is red from the blood rushing to her head.

"You guys are so mean. Help me up Morgan."

She grabs onto the bar and hoists herself up, elbows locked, rising up until she's doing a handstand with a split on a single bar. After holding it for a few seconds she lets go and jumps down.

"Done! Hey Morgan, wanna know something?"

"What's up Petite."

"I'm not a fan of peer pressure and I plan on getting revenge."

"Ohhh, I'm shaking." Morgan brushed it off.

For nearly three hours the team played Frisbee, chased, challenged, and tackled each other. JJ spent a good amount of time at the monkey bars doing tricks when she thought that no one was looking, Penelope stayed by the sand box, and Reid wouldn't stop telling everyone facts about the percentages of playground accidents. Morgan and Seaver played football, JJ and Haley played soccer, and Gideon and Hotch generally stayed sitting.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey guys, we should head back now. It's almost six o'clock." Haley announced.

As the group began to walk towards the park entrance, tired but in a good mood, JJ hopped onto Morgan's back.

"Can you carry me?" she asked.

"Sure. Hold on."

When they arrived at the Hotchner house Hotch offered the shower upstairs.

"There's one upstairs, the downstairs one is being redone. When Haley finishes you all can use the one in the bedroom."

The team chose the order in the most mature way possible.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Damn it!" Morgan exclaimed having lost to everyone.

"I'm going now." Seaver said.

Seaver had won, then Gideon, JJ, Reid, Penelope, and last Morgan. Hotch had already voted to go last.

When Haley came out 15 minutes later, Gideon went and was done within 10 minutes, Seaver came out, JJ took 15 minutes while Reid took 10, Penelope took almost 20 and Morgan's bald self didn't even need 10. Hotch was done within 15 minutes. Finally after an hour they all settled around the table surrounded by the sofas and ate hot dogs.

"Bread is a great way to soak up some of the alcohol we're about to intake." Reid stated.

Gideon sat back and watched as Haley and Hotch came out with plastic shot cups and SOLO cups. Penelope came out with Tequila, Rum, and some margaritas. Reid had 2 cups of rum and coke and was tipsy within 40 minutes, at this point Penelope was dancing with Ashley after both having had ingested two margaritas and two shots, Seaver two extra shots. Haley was tipsy while Hotch had snuck in some Scotch and was readily drinking his second cup. JJ and Morgan had stayed relatively clean, JJ only having had a margarita and a rum and coke. Morgan was so big that the two shots and margarita (that Penelope had forced no him) had little effect.

Gideon sighed in relief, he had thought this would be difficult but no... He looked over at JJ and Morgan who were pouring tequila into 10 shot glasses.

"Guys what are you doing?" he asked.

"Compertiorion!" Penelope slurred.

"No that's a bit much-"

"GO!" Haley cheered.

Gideon had been thinking that it was between all of them but instead JJ and Morgan started quickly drinking all of them shouting "Bottoms up!" after each one, JJ was right behind Morgan but he won and stood up shouting in joy and gloating until he was hit with the effects of those ten shots.

By now Reid was passed out after Penelope had poured too much alcohol into one of his rum and cokes but still gave it to him. Penelope was still dancing but by now it looked just... weird. Haley was asleep on Hotch while he had abandoned the Scotch and just watched his team members. JJ was singing, words slurred. And Morgan was just swaying, sitting on the floor.

"Hopefully JJ won't remember that song tomorrow." Gideon commented.

"Stacks on deck, Patrón on ice  
We can pop bottles all night  
Baby, you can have whatever you like  
You can have whatever you like, yeah  
Late night sex so wet so tight  
Gas up the jet for you tonight  
Baby, you can go wherever you like  
You can go wherever you like"

**Whatever You Like- Anya Marina cover.**

"Huh, cross your fingers- What is she doing?"

She moved to Penelope's bag and grabbed her makeup bag before setting to work on Morgan who had passed out.

"I'm just going to bed." Gideon looked away from the drunk agent.

"Yeah, I'm taking Haley with me. Hey JJ, help yourself to the kitchen. "Hotch agreed and headed of to his room with Gideon heading to a guest bedroom.

"Thannkkk youu." She slurred.

* * *

The next morning Hotch came downstairs to see the team still passed out on the couches and Morgan...

_Oh boy, maybe we should have stopped JJ. JJ... Where is she?_

He had left Haley to take a shower, she wasn't too hungover. He rushed to the kitchen to look for his newest agent, he almost tripped over her prone body. Surrounded by three bottles of water and a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her hand. He was about to lug her to the couch when a groan came from on of the team members.

"What the-" Reid had just woken up, looking blearily around to see his team members still passed out. And Morgan.

_How drunk did he get? I need peanut butter._

"Hotch?" The older agent looked at the young genius amused. "Do you have peanut butter?"

"Um yes, in the second cabinet."

Without so much as a good morning he walked off in search of peanut butter while Hotch stayed watching the team. Seaver who appeared was waking up began to groan.

"Ow!"

_Guess I should move the body from the kitchen floor._

Before he could though Seaver fell off of the couch, landing half on Penelope who startled awake.

"Fuc- Oh hey Hotch."

He walked off, bumping into Gideon who already had some ibuprofen for the team.

"Good morning."

"Morning, I'm just going to hand this out to whoever's awake."

"Thanks, did you sleep well? Oh and JJ's on the floor passed out in the kitchen, Reid's getting peanut butter for some reason. Seaver and Garcia should be begging for pain-killers soon."

When Gideon made it to the kitchen, he almost tripped over JJ who was stirring and found Reid with his eyes closed just eating peanut butter by the spoonful. He grabbed some water bottles and was about to leave when Reid startled him.

"Eating peanut butter is good for you if you have a hangover, the fat and calories in it should relieve you a bit-"

"Then hand it over genius." Penelope and Seaver had stumbled into the kitchen and taken the PB, grabbing spoons and joining Reid.

"Thanks." They all replied to the pain killers and water.

"Morning guys." JJ had woken up and began stretching.

"Why are you so chipper right now?" Seaver snapped.

"Wait did you drink all of that water?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Being well hydrated and the fact that you snacked on the sandwich, with bread and peanut butter, explains why you have a minimal headache."

"Well this is my second one." JJ replied as she continued to eat the PB&J sandwich in her hand.

"Good morning guys. Wow, did you see Derek?" Haley walked in with Hotch.

JJ waved and Reid hopped off the counter while the two other girls just grunted.

"Morning Haley, can I use your restroom?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, you have a change of clothes?" Haley said.

"Yup."

"So who exactly did that to Morgan?" Reid asked.

"JJ, she was the last one down somehow and borrowed some make-up from Garcia." Hotch explained.

"And put it to good use too." Penelope smiled, slowly returning to her happy self.

Morgan flew by them to the trashcan in the corner and began to puke violently.

"Oh gross." Seaver moved back into the living room, the rest of the team following with their own breakfasts. Reid left the rest of the ibuprofen and a PB&J sandwich by Morgan with some orange juice.

By the time Morgan had finished puking and eaten some of his breakfast, JJ had come out and Reid and Seaver had gone into the showers.

"So Morgan, how beautiful do you feel?" Penelope asked.

"What?" he asked.

She took out her iPad and took a photo before showing it to him. His face turned from confusion to horror to recognition.

"You." He said.

"Not today hot stuff." She replied.

He turned to look at JJ who pulled off her best innocent look, her smile however peeked through and Morgan glared at her.

"Well I told you I would take my revenge. Though maybe a more subtle look would suit you better."

Morgan's face had been painted with blue and green eyes shadow, a cat eye, magenta lips, and pink blush.

Reid walked up to the group just to have Morgan rush to the bathroom to wash off the make-up.

"Nice look JJ, it doesn't really suit him though." Reid smiled.

They shared a good laugh before Hotch sobered up, "You girls should leave once you're all ready. You have some shopping to do."

Penelope stepped into the bathroom that Seaver had just walked out of, soon enough they were out the door and off the to the mall. JJ groaned about her hatred for shopping while Haley drove and Penelope experimented with shades of brown for JJ's hair on her iPad. Seaver just listened to her iPod hating the dull headache that remained.


End file.
